


Seeing Is Believing...

by mindcomber



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Spoilers, sadness.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A one-shot for this pairing.





	Seeing Is Believing...

Tragically torn apart

Tear's up the heart.

 

Long lost years

Echo tear's and fears.

 

Ripped to shred's

Only bitter dregs.

 

For a sole, lonely smuggler

And a lone, soul destroyer.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One more from my varied collection of Star Wars works, locted in the comments section of my previous work...  
> A New Ray of Hope.


End file.
